Super Smash League revised
by Nintendo Nut1
Summary: This is the same story, but from Link's POV. It'll be more interesting if you have read the origanal. RR!
1. Greeting Friends and Rivals

A/N: Hi, it's me. This is the same story, but from Link's point of view. To me it's pretty interesting to get behind the wheel with Link, especially when he's captured and stuff. Please enjoy. Oh, and it starts when they go into the tournament building, and not when they're still in Hyrule. Just thought you should know that. And I don't own anybody!  
  
Super Smash League(revised): Chapter 1: Greeting Friends. . . and Rivals  
  
The Super Smash Brothers Tournament. Every year, the best of the best from Nintendo come to fight it out and to compete for the championship. This was the third year, and this time it was called Super Smash League. Last year, everyone was expecting Bowser or Captain Falcon to become the new champion. But they were all surprised when I defeated Falcon in the last battle. I can still hear the announcer's voice. . .  
  
"The winner and the champion of Super Smash Brothers Melee. . .LINK!!!!!!"  
  
The crowd was shocked. The other fighters were shocked. Even I was shocked. I did it. I became the champion. It was overwhelming at first, but I accepted the title. Now, a year later, the tournament's back. I know someone's going to take my title away, but I'm not as concerned as Zelda is. I've had my time in the spotlight, anyway. She thinks the other fighters are going to beat up on me to the point were it gets serious, but I'm not worried.  
  
We're approaching the building now. We step through the doors and see all of the fighters talking amongst each other. One notices our entrance and walks towards us with a lighthearted smile on his face.  
  
"Well, look who's here! If it isn't the champion and his very attractive lady!"  
  
Zelda giggles at this charming comment. I smile myself and address this very familiar person.  
  
"Hey, Fox! How's it been?"  
  
"It's been good," he simply says. Then he adds, "Oh, and I improved on my fighting, so you better watch it, because I might pull the title right out from under your feet!"  
  
I laugh at this and respond, "Yeah, I better keep an extra eye on you!"  
  
We both laugh. Fox McCloud has been my best friend ever I met him in since the first tournament. We always supported each other. I remember last year when Donkey Kong was a little upset for some reason. I battled at a bad time, and he got a little extreme and snapped my ankle in half. I was in a lot of pain in the recovery wing, but Fox stuck to my side with Zelda until I recovered. We're true blue friends, and everyone knows it. We smile at each other. Then I hear two other voices.  
  
"Look at these three-you never see them apart!"  
  
"I know, huh?"  
  
I turn towards the voices. Mario and Peach are approaching us smiling. I sure am glad Mario's his old, cheerful self again. He was the champion for the first tournament, and was expecting to keep his title in the second one. Unfortunately, Falcon defeated him early into the tournament, and boy, was he upset. He was bitter and wouldn't really talk to anyone for the rest of the tournament. I guess he put his loss behind him, because he seems perfectly fine now, which is good, of course. Zelda greets them.  
  
"Hey, you two! How's life? Still giving Bowser a hard time?"  
  
Mario lightly snickers. "Like always! He never gives up!"  
  
"Yeah," Fox laughs himself. "If I remember him from last year, he was quite the over-confident type."  
  
Then there's another voice. "There's nothing wrong with being over- confident!"  
  
I don't even have to turn around to recognize the voice, but I face him anyway. Captain Falcon. Oh, do I hate him! He acts almost the opposite of a true fighter; he is boastful, rude, stupid, and an all-around jerk. Still, he's a powerful fighter. Nobody really likes him except for Samus, but no one hates him more than I do. I know he hates me, too, especially for taking the title away from him. We stare hard at each other for a while, and then he starts talking.  
  
"Well, well, if it isn't the champion."  
  
"Don't start with me!" I yell, "I know you're just jealous!"  
  
"Jealous, my ass!" he screams, "I know I'm going to beat you this year!"  
  
A distant female calls out, "Hey, Falcon, get your ass over here!"  
  
Falcon laughs and joins Samus, Bowser, and Donkey Kong. Confused, I look toward the others.  
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
"There's been a lot of talk going around about taking away your title." Peach answers.  
  
"Nah, I don't care if they take it," I reply, "I've had my share of glory, anyway."  
  
"Oh, really?" Fox smiles diabolically.  
  
I look at Fox, raising one eyebrow above the other. "That doesn't mean I'm not going to try, though."  
  
Peach sighs. "Oh, that's too bad."  
  
Mario laughs. "Peach!"  
  
We all laugh along with him. Then we hear young voices. It's the group of smaller fighters: Yoshi, Pikachu, Kirby, the Ice Climbers, and Ness. They're talking in scattered conversations as they approach us. They all gleefully laugh as they greet us. Yoshi and Peach laugh and she pets him. Fox talks to Pikachu, as he's the only one here who can understand it. Zelda greets Kirby with a delighted smile. Mario talks with the Ice Climbers. I feel a tug at my shirt and look down at Ness.  
  
"Hi, Link!" he says in a cheerful voice. "Aren't you scared about losing your title?"  
  
"Not really," I reply confidently, "As long as I have fun, I really wouldn't care."  
  
"Yay! That's the spirit!" he cheers. I smile sheepishly.  
  
"Oh, brother. . ." a deep voice mutters. It's Bowser. Him and the others decide to come over, most likely to criticize us.  
  
"Butt out, you guys!" Zelda yells.  
  
Bowser scoffs. "You guys are the lamest bunch I've ever seen."  
  
Mario snickers. "That's what you said last year when we kicked your butt."  
  
I snicker at his comment. Then Samus comes up to me, looks at me for a minute, then comments, "I still can't believe you, out of all the people here, are the champion."  
  
Again with the champion! Why can't they just let it go!? The others can tell I'm annoyed, and I shout out, "My god, everyone is making such a big deal about the championship! It's not a matter of life and death here!"  
  
The four start to circle me like a group of vultures. DK boasts, "Yeah, well, this year, you better be counting on your lucky stars if you hope on even getting out of here in one piece!"  
  
"That's right," Falcon looks at me with a threatening look. "We're going to be on you like a stick on a piñata! So if you want to avoid a lot of pain, why don't you just give me the title?"  
  
WHAT!? He's lost his marbles! Why the hell would I do that!? "Screw you!" I shout at him, "I ain't giving it up without a fight!"  
  
Boy, am I pissed right now, especially at Falcon. I feel like punching him in the face, but Zelda warned me before to save my energy for the battles. Oh, that jackass. . . The tension is soon brought to rest as the announcer's voice comes on.  
  
"Will all fighters please report to the briefing room immediately."  
  
Wait. . . that's not the announcer's voice! Who is that? It's deeper and more. . . sinister. . . And it's scaring some of the younger fighters, especially Yoshi. Still, we're making our way to the briefing room. No one makes a sound as we walk down the hall. What's going on. . .?  
  
A/N: And there you have it. Pretty neat, huh? Now you all get to know what Link is thinking during the story! Cool beans! Yeah, I know, I'm using the story format for this one, following the tips that person gave me. Sorry, I forgot your name. Review, please. Oh, and a big thanks to Princess Swifty for her support. You rock, girl! 


	2. Trapped and Dying

Disclaimer: I hate saying this. . . I DON'T OWN ANYBODY!  
  
Super Smash League (revised): Chapter 2: Trapped and Dying  
  
As soon as we enter the room Samus asks, "Are we gonna start, or what?"  
  
Mario answers, "No, we have to wait until they give us the tournament latter."  
  
The strange, sinister voice comes on again. " There isn't going to be a tournament latter."  
  
What!? Wait, what the hell is going on!? I look at the others, and none of them know anymore of what's going on then I do.  
  
"This year is going to be a little different. Will the current champion please step forward."  
  
Uh-oh. This can't be good. Everyone's staring at me, waiting to see if I obey this stranger's orders. My gut's telling me "Don't do it, Link! It's a trap!" But something makes my feet move forward. Now I'm right in the middle of the room, and everyone's still staring at me. The tension is so thick I could cut it with my sword. After minutes of silence, sinister laughter fills the room. Then, the next thing I know, there's a bright, blue light, then a flash that almost lasts forever. Then, darkness. Nothing but darkness. . . . Oh, god. . . What the hell has just happened!? I can't move! I try to open my eyes, but I don't have the strength! Something is sucking away my power! What's worse is that my body hurts all over! Where am I!? Where are the others!? What's happening to me!?. . . Wait. . . I can hear voices. . . Someone's screaming my name. . . Zelda! Where are you!? I can hear the voice of the evil one, whoever he is.  
  
"He will stay in this orb until you losers have the courage to face the ultimate champion."  
  
What orb? Is he talking about me?  
  
"You must complete the tournament first. Oh, and by the way, this isn't just an orb. It's a part of a high-tech machine built for making people die painfully slow. He doesn't have much time before he perishes, so I would advise you start the tournament now if you hope to ever see Link again!"  
  
Oh, god, no! No wonder I'm in such pain! I don't want to die! Who's trying to kill me!? It can't be Ganondorf- I know his voice when I hear it. The voice seems familiar, but I can't point it out. . . I hear Zelda scream, then silence again. . . . . . . .  
  
So here I am. . . in an orb, or so I believe. The pain is unbearable- it feels like electricity is shocking me continuously. My body is frozen, and I can't open my eyes. I can still hear everything around me. The electricity. . . The deep humming of nearby machines. . . And the sound something makes when it's floating. It's the evil one. I can sense it.  
  
"Look at you. Simply pathetic. It's hard to believe you were the one who defeated my twin."  
  
Great. Now he's going to start insulting me, that bastard. . .  
  
"You know, I wasn't lying about you perishing. Right now, the electricity has disabled your nervous system, which is why you can't move. Soon, it will dig deeper into your body, effecting your heart and lungs. You will be too weak to live. But this machine slows down the process, designed to make you suffer from all the pain. You will die very soon."  
  
No. . . . I can't die that way! I won't die that way! I can't take it anymore. I attempt to speak, but my mouth is as dry as sand. All that comes out is a whisper, but the evil one seems to understand.  
  
"They'll. . . come. . . They'll. . . save me. . ."  
  
"I wouldn't count on it. My twin is waiting for them at the end of the tournament. No one can defeat my twin. However, I was worried about you since you became the champion. That's why I captured you. Only you can defeat him. When the others try, they will fail and perish. You will eventually perish also, and when you're all gone, my twin and I will be the true champions of the universe!"  
  
No! He must be lying! But somehow I know he isn't. "You're. . . terrible. . ." I manage to choke out."  
  
"Nothing you can say will stop me. You've already lost. Accept yours and the others' fate."  
  
WHAT!? NO! It can't be. . . As he floats away, I can hear him cackle under his breath. This can't be happening. . . I'm dying, and the others are in great danger. I wish there was some way I could escape. Some way I could warn the others. . . But there's no way out. I'm trapped. The tears that I've been fighting back are finally being shed, for all of this is just too much for me. The legacy can't end this way. I know I'm a goner, but I just hope the others won't have the same fate as me. . . .  
  
A/N: Oh, it's getting suspenseful! Well, not if you've already read the original. Oh, well. And don't you DARE call Link a wuss! He has emotions, too, y'know! Never mind. REVIEW, PEOPLE!!!! 


	3. Regaining Hope

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYONE, DAMMIT!!!!!!  
  
Super Smash League (revised): Chapter 3: Regaining Hope  
  
I wake up, if you would call it that. I blacked out an hour ago. Why, I don't know. Apparently, I woke up with perfect timing, because I can hear the evil one floating into the room, murmuring to himself. I can just barely make out what he's saying. . .  
  
"They've started already. . . Got to turn on the monitor. . . Got to watch the battle. . ."  
  
A sudden burst of static fills the rooms as he turns on what seems to be a monitor screen. A huge crowd cheers. The first battle must be starting. Then, I hear Zelda's voice, and she sounds excited.  
  
"Link! You're okay!"  
  
What? What does she mean? I'm not okay! I'm dying, and she knows it!  
  
"Don't be stupid, Zelda!" Samus's voice calls out. "You know what happened last year!"  
  
Oh, now I understand what's going on. Last year, Zelda was fighting a clone of me, and she thought it was me, so she refused to fight him. He defeated her, and we had to start the tournament over. I hope she doesn't make the same mistake now. . . The real announcer starts the battle.  
  
"Ready. . . GO!"  
  
After several minutes of battling, my clone cries out, " Wait, stop! You wouldn't hurt me, would you?"  
  
What a phony! He's trying to trick Zelda! Oh, please don't fall for it, Zelda! I can hear the voices of the other fighters, telling her not to believe him. Then the crowd gasps. The clone screams as he falls upwards. Then the crowd cheers. Zelda did it!  
  
"Game Set! This game's winner is. . . Zelda!"  
  
Oh, I'm so relieved. Of course, I'm not surprised she could tell the difference between me and a fake. . . Wait. . . Maybe there is hope for me. . . Maybe they'll come despite what the evil one said. . . But if I'm dead when they get here. . . It'll be like a disappointment. . . I can't let the others down. . . I can't die. . . There's hope, I know there is. . . After a minute, the evil one speaks.  
  
"So, they got through the first battle. . . Still, they'll never make it in time, so don't hope for anything."  
  
Yeah, yeah, sure, say whatever you want! I don't care what you say anymore! They'll come, I'm sure they will! Besides, they are my only hope of surviving. . . . . . . .  
  
I think five hours pass. My condition is getting worse. Every time I try to take a breath, there's this horrible pain in my chest, like someone's stabbing it. Some of the time, I want to die. I want all this pain to be over. But I know I can't. I have to stay alive so they can rescue me. Speaking of them, I wonder where they are?. . . Suddenly, I hear yelling from the evil one. He comes into the room and addresses me.  
  
"Well, I guess your fellow fighters are better than I expected. . . They got through the tournament quite fast. . . I'll just have to speed up the process. . ."  
  
What does he mean, "speed up the process?". . . Oh, no. . . I hope he's not going to kill me now. He hits a switch. Then, something slices through my forehead like a knife, but it's hot. It must be a bolt of lighting. . . . .Oh my god. . . . . It leaves a huge cut on my forehead, and the blood dripping down from it stings my eyes. I can even taste it floating into my mouth. I try to moan, but I'm too weak. . . . Oh, no. . . It won't stop flowing! I'm going to bleed to death! No. . . No, I'm not giving up! I'm not going to die! The evil one seems surprised.  
  
"No one has ever lasted as long as you! Why? Why are you still alive? Why won't you die!?"  
  
*Because my friends are counting on me to stay alive, that's why! *  
  
"I'll tell you one more time, they're not coming!"  
  
Whoa. . . . Did he just read my mind? How creepy. . . Well, now I know how to communicate with him.  
  
*I know they'll come! They're depending on me to not die, and I won't let them down! *  
  
"You are one pathetic being!"  
  
*I could say the same thing about you! *  
  
"What the hell do you mean!?"  
  
*Look at you! You know they're going to come, and you're just trying to kill me faster so your plan will work! *  
  
"Shut up, you pathetic mortal!"  
  
*Nobody's pathetic, except for you! *  
  
"That's it, I've had enough of you!"  
  
He hits the switch again, and the bolt forms a cut on my arm.  
  
*Pathetic. . . *  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!"  
  
He hits it again, and there's another cut on my other arm.  
  
*Just admit it! You're going to be the one who loses in the end! *  
  
"ARRGH!!!!!"  
  
He flips another switch.  
  
"Nobody calls me pathetic!"  
  
That's the last thing I hear before I black out. . .  
  
A/N: Hi. Oh, god, am I tired. Yeah, I know, I combined two chapters from the original into one. Link doesn't know about the conversations outside his orb, y'know. Oh, and that dude who's been reviewing (sorry, I forgot your name. I'm very forgetful), thanks so much for your support. ^_^ For the rest of you, REVIEW!!!!!! 


	4. Prays Answered

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody! There, are you happy? Good, then read!  
  
Super Smash League (revised): Chapter 4: Prays Answered  
  
I'm dead. At least I think I am.  
  
I can't feel, see, or hear anything around me. Silent darkness. That's all I see. I don't know if I'm still out cold and haven't completely woken up, or if I'm really dead. I ponder this question for quite a while, until suddenly, a terribly large amount of pain rips through my body. I almost let out a scream, but it's literally impossible. For a moment, all goes silent. Then, miraculously, my heart begins to beat again. I begin to hear sounds that are indescribable at first, since they are so distant. Then, they get closer. There's a lot of yelling and explosions in the background, and two very familiar voices. . . Zelda and Fox! They came! I knew they would! As I slowly regain strength, I start taking big breaths of air. The pain in my chest is gone. In fact, all the pain in my body is gone, except for the pain in my wounds. Then, for the first time in what seemed like forever, I find the strength to open my eyes and see the world around me. Zelda is looking at me with tears in her eyes, but I can tell they're tears of joy. She wraps her arms around me and chokes out, "Oh, Link, you don't know how happy I am to see you alive!"  
  
Alive. . . I can't believe I'm alive, and I'm in Zelda's arms right now. I look up at Fox. He has a relieved look on his face, and he smiles at me. I weakly smile back. Then, the pain in my arms gets worse. I scream in pain and push Zelda off of me. At first, I thought she would get upset, but she looks at me sympathetically. She understands, which makes me feel a lot better.  
  
Fox kneels down at my side, and asks, "Hey, what's wrong?"  
  
". . . M-m-m-m. . ." I still can't talk very well.  
  
"Say it slowly." he advises.  
  
"M-my wounds. . ." My voice comes out almost in a whisper. ". . . They hurt like hell. . ."  
  
"Calm down," Zelda tries to comfort me. "We'll take care of you. Let's get you out of all this blood you're sitting in. . ."  
  
Blood. . .? On, that's right, the blood from my wounds. I look down at the floor, and. . . Oh, god. . . All the blood I lost is in this huge puddle. I look at my wounds. They've stopped bleeding, but now there's all this dry blood on me. I must look like someone's murder victim. Zelda picks me up of the floor, walks out of the deep red puddle, and sits me against the wall. I take a moment to look at my surroundings. Off a little farther, all the other fighters are beating on a figure that I can't make out. Must be the evil one. There are machines scattered around the room, and one has been completely fried. Zelda and Fox are a little battered up, but are okay.  
  
Fox looks at me, smiles, and says, "Man, Link, I can't believe it! . . . You went through so much pain, and you're still alive!"  
  
"What can I say? I'm a hard nut to crack." I lightly laugh.  
  
Fox tilts his head in confusion and brings his ear a little closer to me. I'm not surprised-My voice is so quiet, not even I hear it. I repeat my last words, and Fox smiles. He digs into a box and takes out some bandages. He hands Zelda a damp cloth and tells her, "I'll take care of his wounds, and you clean up the dry blood."  
  
Zelda nods and starts wiping down my face. The coolness of it feels so soothing. . . I slowly close my eyes, but Zelda shakes me back and forth and I open them again. She looks very worried.  
  
"Don't die on me, Link!" she cries out.  
  
"I'm not dying. . ." I intend. "Not when I know I'm safe. . ."  
  
She smiles and resumes with the cleaning. I'm glad she's so understanding. . . And Fox. . . He still seems surprised that I'm alive, but relieved at the same time. Just like last year, I knew he wasn't going to leave my side. Before I know it, he finishes bandages me up.  
  
"Can you stand up, Link?" Fox asks.  
  
"No. . ." I simply answer.  
  
"Do you need some help?" Zelda asks.  
  
I nod. I slowly grab their outstretched hands, and they pull me up to my feet. Oh, I'm so dizzy. . . Every time I try to take a step forward, I almost stagger to the floor. But I don't give up, and neither do Zelda or Fox. With the help of them, I begin to walk on my own. Finally, I can move. My bones are a little stiff. But I can still move. It never felt so good before, to have the freedom of moving.  
  
I'm free.  
  
Tears of happiness begin to stream down my face. I run up to Zelda and wrap my arms tightly around her. I keep repeating, "I'm free, I'm free! Zelda, I'm free!" as my tears of joy run down my cheek. I wish this moment could last forever, but the evil one's yelling interrupts it.  
  
"NO!!!!!"  
  
Well, it was about time he realized that I was free. I turn towards the fighting, but still staying in Zelda's arms. Finally, it halts for a few moments, and the evil one is. . .  
  
Crazy Hand!  
  
Now the pieces are coming together. He and his twin, the Master Hand, always tried to grab the title away from someone. This year, they must've been desperate enough to threaten or kill someone, namely me! Just for some championship titles! That son of a bitch! I let go of Zelda and begin to approach him with a smirk on my face.  
  
"It's over for you. You've lost."  
  
"ARRGH!!!!!!" All his anger explodes in a burst of energy. All the others fly back and hit the wall. Only I stand my ground. Then a force field forms around them. Now they're trapped. I turn back towards the Crazy Hand.  
  
"Correction-I haven't lost yet."  
  
"What do you want from me?" I shout at him. "Haven't you already hurt me enough?"  
  
"I have the fighters right where I want them. You're the only one who stands in my way. I'm going to have to kill you quickly this time."  
  
"I thought you wanted me to die painfully slow!"  
  
"Believe me, I want to, but drastic problems call for drastic solutions! Now face me!"  
  
Fine! If he wants to fight, he'll get a fight! I reach behind for my sword, but it's not there. I look towards Zelda. She's holding all my equipment with a worried expression on her face.  
  
This definitely isn't good.  
  
A/N: OH, NO!! THE SUSPENSE!!! Oh, what am I saying? You all know what's gonna happen (except for those of you who haven't read the original)! Please mind my acts of stupidity. Thanks. I'm almost done! Yay! Just one more chapter! Just wait for it, okay? And keep reviewing! PUL- LEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Fighting for Revenge

Disclaimer: . . . . . . . You know what I'm going to say. . . . . . . OKAY, I GIVE UP!!!! I DON'T OWN ANYBODY!!!!!!!  
  
Super Smash League (revised): Chapter 5: Fighting for Revenge  
  
I admit, I'm worried. I've never fought before without my trusty sword and shield. The Crazy Hand cackles.  
  
"Now I know why you're the champion! You use a sword! Do you know how pathetic that is?"  
  
"Stop calling me pathetic! You know you're the one who's pathetic!"  
  
"YOU SPEAK LIES!!!!!!!!"  
  
The Crazy Hand takes all of his anger out on me, beating me down. Then he knocks me to the back wall.  
  
"You are the most pathetic being I've ever met! You'll never admit who you really are- a useless, pathetic mortal!"  
  
He keeps bombarding me with insults, and I back away from him until I touch the wall. He has me cornered. . .  
  
"Now. . . Prepare to die!"  
  
He's about to go for the final blow. . . But then, something makes me jump up and attack him with powerful midair kicks. I don't know why I do it, but it just happened.  
  
"How in the. . .?" He's very surprised.  
  
I smirk at him and say, "Cut the big mouth crap. It's not helping you win."  
  
I can hear the others cheering me on as I fight the Crazy Hand with powerful moves I never knew I had. Finally, now he's receiving the pain. Now I can get him back for all the pain he gave me. That's all that's on my mind now. . . Revenge. . . But I think he has other plans. He kicks me purposely on the left arm. I scream as the intense pain from my wound makes the whole left side of my body numb. Blood drips down through the bandages. I fall to my knees, grip my arm, and moan in pain. I think it's over. . . But then. . .  
  
"Link! Link! Link! Link!"  
  
I can hear the others, chanting my name. They were cheering me on. That gave me the power to stand up and ignore the pain in my arm.  
  
"Why don't you just give up!?" the Crazy Hand yells.  
  
"Not when they're depending on me!"  
  
I attack him. I give him no mercy. Then, he collapses and disappears. When the force field is gone, the others cheer as Zelda hugs me. Everyone is excited at first. Then they become disappointed. The championship was canceled, or so they think. I remember reading about the equipment here, and I show them the programming discs, and how the Crazy Hand used another program. I place the original disc into the machine. The announcer's voice comes on.  
  
"Will all fighters please report to the briefing room immediately."  
  
The others cheer and Fox pats me on the back. Now it was time for the real tournament. We all left for the briefing room.  
  
The End  
  
A/N: OH, YEAH!!! I'M DONE!!!!!!!!! WOO-HOO!!!!!!!!!!! Yeah, I know the ending chapter was super-short, but still. I don't know what I'm gonna do now. I'll think of something, though. Okay, I'm going to ask you nicely this time, and I'm expecting you to REVIEW!!!!!! DO IT NOW!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
